Sticks and Stones
by Veerayne
Summary: Rachel has a secret admirer.  Someone might be jealous... who?  Rachel and ? Santana or Quinn... who will Rachel pick? Santana and Quinn battle it out to the end.Read to see who wins the lucky prize a.k.a. Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

Sticks and Stones

"What are you doing Man Hands?" Santana asked.

"Well Santana if you must know I am reading a letter to my secret admirer… I cant stand not knowing who loves me as much as I love me."

_How the hell did Berry get a secret admirer? She's so annoying… and I find it hard to believe someone actually likes Rachel as much as she does. I wonder who it is? Maybe I should find out and bust whoever it is to everyone. You have just reached a new level of mean Santana, way to go!_

"Hello," Rachel said interrupting her thoughts "You still there Santana?"

"Gotta go Man Hands, see you in Glee" _Maybe_- Santana thought, _Her secret admirer comes to deliver the notes during Glee Club._

..0o0..

I sat crouched down from inside the Janitor's closet waiting for somebody to walk over to Rachel's locker. I told Mr. Shue I didn't feel too good so I "went to the nurse". I just hope this person shows up so I have a good reason to ditch Glee, which even though I hate to admit it, it is my favorite part of the day.

I heard footsteps and strained my eyes so I could see through the tiny slits in the door. Suddenly Brittany came into view. _Man_, I thought, _she's probably just going into the bathroom to figure out how to open her eye shadow container. Can't anything interesting happen in these stupid hallways._ As if to answer my question Britanny reached into her pocket and pulled out to something small and white and shoved it gently into Rachel's locker.

"Uhh," I gasped. Than quickly regretted gasping aloud as Britanny turned around.

"Who's there? God, is that you, or is it Mr. Easter Bunny? How come I didn't get any chocolate in my Easter basket this year? Come out, don't worry I won't tell anybody you're here." Britanny said as I panicked to find something to say to her.

" I'm just your conscience telling you to go back to class before someone catches you out here." I said in a high- pitched voice.

She looked around confused for a second before turning to run back to class. As soon as she was gone I ran over to Rachel's locker and opened it with my mad- opening locker – skills. I took the folded piece of paper and opened it up. It read:

Dear Rachel my love,

I have longed for your heart and dream of your kisses. I don't deserve you yet I constantly hope that someday you may love me with the same intensity that I love thee. Thy beauty is powerful and hypnotizing. Whenever I am around you I yearn to reach out and touch you, to feel your soft skin against mine. To hold your hand as we walk down the hallway. Your singing is the sound of angeles ringing in my ears. I don't deserve you, yet wish to have you.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer


	2. Chapter 2

Wait, how the heck does Brittany know to spell "hypnotizing" much less even know how to write more than three words? First, she writes love letters to Rachel and second, she knows how to spell big words. There must be much more to Brittany than I or anybody knows. Well now my plan is kind of ruined… I don't want to out my best friend to the whole school. Wait, yes I do, she picked Rachel over ME! How could she do that to me? I put myself out there and told her I loved her and she didn't even say it back, and now I know why. Gosh I hate Rachel!

…0o0…

Before I could even rat Brittany out to the Glee club, Berry walked up to the front of the class and made an announcement.

" I have something to say Mr. Shuester." Rachel began. "The lovliest rippling hair falls down and caresses your beautiful hair with great care… Your beauty outshines even the most beautiful Cheerios. My love is strong for you even when you cant reciprocate these feelings."

Everybody looked at each other with a look of confusion written all over their faces. Even Brittany looked confused even though she's the one that wrote those words. Why does she have to be so dang stupid all the time?

"Now Finn, I appreciate your love for me and all these love letters and I accept them as an invitation to date you. So see you at Breadsticks tonight at eight." There was a look of shock on Finn's face as Rachel said this.

Ha, she's so naïve. She still thinks that Finn didn't sleep with me, and the fact that Finn didn't right those letters is going to be humiliating and heart- breaking for her.

Finn, probably not wanting to spoil Rachel's moment, played along with it. He flashed a forced smile at the beaming girl. She skipped over and sat right next to the confused boy.

"Listen up guys, we need a perfect duet for sectionals. I was thinking we could have Finn and Quinn sing it together. This will be a perfec-" Said Mr. Shue as Rachel interrupted.

"Why do you have to ruin my life Mr. Shue? Do you purposely want to through sectionals by giving _my_ duet to Barbie and my boyfriend? I mean come on, your just wasting all my talent!"

"Rachel this is an opportunity for Glee to try something new. It isn't always going to be you singing all the main vocal parts. As a matter of fact I'm giving the solo to Santana for Sectionals." Mr. Shue said.

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground at hearing this. How did I get the solo? I know I hate Rachel and all, but I'm no fool, she's way more talented then I am.

"Wha- wha-what?" I stuttered. "Me," I pointed to myself," Santana Lopez, is singing a solo?"

"Yes Santana, you have a beautiful voice and now's the time to show it." Mr. Shue stated.

" You are trying to ruin my life!" Rachel said as she dramatically stormed out of the choir room.

" I'll get her." Quinn said, and added more when everybody gave her an odd look. "For the team, we'll never make it past Sectionals without her, we barely have enough members as it is."

She walked quickly past them and almost made it out the door before I said, " I'll go with you Q. You can't handle that Drama Queen all by yourself."

This was just an excuse to tell Rachel the truth, you have to feel bad for the girl, I mean why did she even think it Finn? So I walked out the door with Quinn by my side.

"Why are you even doing this?" Quinn asked. " You hate her even more than the rest of us."

I shrugged and replied, " It's a reason to get out of class."

We walked in silence looking all over the school for Berry. First we searched in the library, then Ms. Pilsbury's office, finally coming into the gym.

As we walked into the gym we heard soft sobbing coming from the opposite side of the curtain on the stage. We walked swiftly onto the stage and found Rachel there. Quinn walked right up to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Berry's head jerked up at the touch. Her eyes were puffy and red even though she could only have been here for about five minutes.

"Ahem," I said awkwardly. " Listen up Man Han-" I stopped at the glare Q gave me. "Erm- Rachel, we know you really wanted the solos so you could practice for Broadway or whatever, but you can't have every solo. Then we would have to change our name to 'Rachel and the Pips.' So, you're not gonna quit Glee again, are you? Oh, and if you ever tell anybody I was being nice to you I'll deny it."

"Why didn't Finn come, you guys don't even like me." Rachel asked as she wiped away her tears.

"It was an excuse to-" I quieted when Quinn elbowed me in the ribs.

"That's not true Rachel, we love you, we just think you're a bit bossy." Quinn said.

I looked over at Quinn and gave her a funny look. When did we EVER love Rachel? I could list a million things I don't like about her, like: 1. nose, 2. bossy, 3. annoying, 4. self- centered, and 5. talks too much.

"What?" Quinn asked. " Deep down under all of that bullying, I know you have a kinder side. I mean, Rachel's not mean, she's just really, really competitive. She may be annoying but everybody in Glee loves her simply because she's one of us"

"Hey guys, I'm still here you know. You never answered my question." Rachel said.

"I'm not quite sure Finn knows what's going on right now. You ambushed him in front of the whole club, don't you think he was probably embarrassed with you reading his words that were only meant for you." I said, deciding I wouldn't tell her about Brittany. Finn can just dump her himself for all I care.

"How could he not know, I made it very clear that I wanted to date him. Those love letters were beautiful. I probably would have told anybody I would date them if they wrote something as beautiful as Finn's letters" Rachel said.

I decided to ask her a question that had been I my mind ever since Rachel first announced it was Finn.

" How'd you know it was Finn, Berry?" I asked.

"Well, all the signs added up. As you may know Finn's not the brightest person, so I assume he got his words for the letters off the Internet. And he always is looking at me during Spanish and Glee Club. And since he always disappears right before Glee ends I assume he has time to put the letter in my locker and then go to the bathroom or something to cover up his short absence." Rachel explained.

"Okay." I replied simply.

Quinn got up from where she was crouched and held a hand out for Berry to pull herslf up with. Thenshe turned and ubruptly walked out of the auditorium. Man Hands and I looked at her strangely as she swiftly made her way out the door.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked.

"Who knows?"

" Well, good luck on your date with Finn."

"Santana?"

"Ya?"

"Sorry for what I said about you throwing the competition… I'm just angry that Mr. Shue doesn't seem to notice my talent." Rachel apologized.

" 'Kay. See ya later" I said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter- another one is coming probably by Thursday.**

"How was your date, Finchel?" I snickered as I asked this. I already knew that by now Rachel had to know that Finn wasn't the author of the love letters.

She replied,"It was great Santana, thanks for asking! We went to dinner and shared a plate of spaghetti; an idea inspired by The Lady and the Tramp, than we went to his house and watched a movie with his mom. In conclusion, it was pretty much a perfect first date."

My jaw dropped open when she said this. I didn't know Finn even had a brain in his head. It was his perfect opportunity to get Rachel after Jesse dumped her. He didn't even have to work for it, he just took the credit for something Brittany wrote (impossible as that seems).

"It's not a surprise though after reading those passionate love letters." She said. "It seemed as though he was dying without me, although it probably partly has to do with my intense talent."

"Wait, you mean you don't know? He didn't tell you? That is sad, I can't believe he's that desperate." I said as I stared at Finn. He glared back at me as if saying, _Don't Santana, PLEASE!_

I got up in front of the class and said, "Finn didn't write the letters, Brittany did."

"Wait, I thought you and Brittany were dating… besides Brittany isn't smart enough to write clever things like what Rachel read to us yesterday. She's not even smart enough to get them from the Internet." Mercedes said.

"First off, who told you that Brittany and I were dating? I'm not a freaking lesbian. Second, Brittany may have gotten help from somebody else to write the letters. And if this gets around school Im gonna find out who spread it and rip their throats out, got it? Brittany's my best friend, I only told you all this to screw with Rachel… and Finn." I told the Glee Club.

"What is everybody talking about, I'm confused?" asked Brittany as she tried to figure out how to open her phone.

We all turned around to look at her. Then I slowly said to her as if I was talking to a little kid."We know about the letters sweetie. Its okay, its nothing to be ashamed, of to like a girl, but why Rachel?"

"Ohhhhhhh, so you know that Quinn has a crush on Rachel?" Brittany said.


	4. Chapter 4

Everybody turned to look at Quinn. Her face started to turn red and she got up to run out of the room. As she neared the door tears started to stream down her face. Knowing Quinn she probably felt awful that her peers knew about her freaking _only_ _flaw (Rachel)_.

Wow, that was a punch in the face. Everybody already suspected that Brittany was gay, but Quinn, that was way unexpected.

It was then when everyone remembered to look at Rachel to see how she had reacted. We all turned around to face a look of confusion which quickly turned to anger. Why would she be angry?

Then, as if to answer my question, Rachel turned to glare at the boy beside her. Finn winced as she got up and said almost too calmly," You led me on Finn. You told me you wrote the letters, why? Couldn't you have just told me you didn't love or even like me during dinner? Well, you got what you wanted, I'm fully humiliated right now and I'm sure Quinn is too." With that she turned and walked gracefully out of the room.

"Ah, poor Quinn." Brittany said."I wonder why she was crying."

Everybody just rolled their eyes at this ridiculous question. Nobody knew what to do. The room grew awkwardly silent and I decided to glare at Finn. I love scaring Finn, especially when he has that dumb look on his face like a lost puppy. I decided to put everybody out of their misery (which is rare for me) and break the silence.

"I guess I'll go check on Berry. Brittany, go make sure Q's okay… apologize too." I said.

"For what?" She asked, obviously missing everything that had happened in the past ten minutes.

"You just ratted her out. Nobody knew she wrote the letters, we thought you wrote them." I answered.

"Excuse me," Kurt said," You just did the same thing that Brittany did to you except you knew what you were doing, Brittany didn't. I think you have an apology to give to Brittany."

"Shut it Gay-Boy." I said, then added more after seeing Kurt's hurt face, "Sorry Hummel, you're right I will apologize."

I put my pinkie out and smiled as Brittany's finger fit into mine. We skipped out of the room probably a little more cheerfully then we should have been. Once we got out of sight of the choir room I pulled Brittany aside. She looked me straight in the eyes with a painfully innocent look. But this time it was different, it wasn't an intimate or romantic moment at all. Had something changed? Am I not closet case anymore? Every time I look into those beautiful blue eyes I feel like I could sit there and look into them all day. I don't know if I finally moved on, but in this moment I'm glad that I don't want someone I can't I can't have.

Back to the real world, "Why did I see you put the letter in the locker?"

"I can't say anything, Quinn told me not to." Brittany said.

"Honey, we already no about Quinn, its alright if you tell me." I replied.

She shook her head.

Gosh she is so frustrating sometimes.

"Just tell me!" I yelled, losing my temper.

"She didn't want anybody to know she loved Rachel. She thought she was a bad person for liking Rachel… I told her that wasn't true because you're a lebanese and I know you're not a bad person."

"You mean lesbian?"

"That's what I said."

I lost my temper and started to yell even louder. "You told her I was a lesbian. I'm not a freaking lesbian!"

"But you told me you loved me. I'm a girl aren't I? I thought that lebaneses are girls that love other girls?"

"I don't even know what I was thinking when I said that, obviously you don't feel the same about me." I said with my face inches from hers. But their was not the usual urge to kiss her.

I walked down the hall and stopped just before I turned the corner. She was standing there with a single tear rolling down her face. All I said was, "Go get Quinn." Then I turned to head into the library.

I searched to see if Man Hands was anywhere in sight. She wasn't, so I turned to head towards the Spanish room to see if she was there, which was a possible choice considering Mr. Shue was in Glee Club right now instead of teaching Spanish.

I walked and sure enough Berry was sitting on the ground in the corner, but instead of crying she was singing. I just stood there mesmerized at the melodic lyrics rippling through the classroom. I wonder how such an annoying girl can have such a beautiful voice. She's more self-centered than annoying actually.

_I just shot a man down  
>In central station <em>

I watched her as she sat humming the musical instrument part.

_Look I never thought i'd do it  
>Never thought i'd do it<em>

I joined in on the second line, out of complete impulse. What am I doing? Rachel turned around quickly to see who had joined her. She smiled at me in a wierd way when she saw who it was._  
><em>

_Never thought i'd do it  
>Oh gosh<br>What ever happened to me  
>Ever happened to me<br>Ever happened to me_

We belted the last part out to each other_._

_Why did I pull the trigger  
>Pull the trigger pull the trigger BOOM<em>

When the song finally ended we sat facing each other on the floor holding each other's hands. It wasn't until the bell rang that I noticed we had been sitting there staring at each other for what seemed forever but was probably only a couple of minutes. But still, staring at somebody for minutes is actually a long time.

"If you ever tell anyone I just held hands with you, I'll deny it, then I'll beat your face in." I told her.

She stared at me with a strange look on her face. Why the crap did I just hold hands and sing with Man Hands? Wow, this heat wave must really be getting to me.

I turned around to see Quinn at the door watching us with puffy red eyes. She turned around as we made eye contact and out of Spanish class. Oh my gosh, did she just hear what I said to Rachel? I'm such an idiot, Spanish is Quinn's fifth period class and the bell rang a few minutes ago. She must hate me now!

"I don't get it, she's always hated me. She's had it out for me ever since I dated Finn. Why now? Those notes were beautiful, written only by a person in love. Im not against lesbians, my two gay dads taught me better then that, but Quinn got pregnant for goodness sakes. I don't know how I feel about her at the moment, but I'm very open minded so we'll see how it goes." Rachel said.

" Just don't break her heart Berry. She's nicer then she seems. I don't want to see Q get hurt, and if you don't want to date her then let down gently. Eugh- I cant believe I just said such nice words, it makes me sick to get all mushy. Later Berry." I said as I turned to walk to my fifth period class.

I walked into the choir room and the atmosphere around me quickly changed from laid back to awkward tension. I saw Quinn in the very back staring at her lap and I looked around to see where Rachel was. She was sitting next to Finn while quietly talking (which was an unusual characteristic for her) to him. All I could make out was "lied", "moved on", and "over". I assumed this meant she was breaking up with him, which is probably a good thing considering Finn is so stupid."

I took a seat in the back row; opposite end of Quinn. I didn't want to upset her, just in case she was mad at me for holding hands with her crush. I shuddered at the thought of that. Why did I even do that? It was her dang hypnotizing voice. She made me do it with some sort of voodoo crud. Something in the back of my mind told me this wasn't true, but I shoved the thought away.

A minute later, when the tardy bell rang, Rachel came up to the back row and sat down right next to me.

"Look," I said in a quiet voice so only she could hear, "Just because I held hands and sang with you doesn't mean I want to be your girlfriend or anything. I don't even know why I sang with you, so don't sit next to me. Sit in your seat next to Finn in the front row."

"Don't flatter yourself Samantha. I'm only doing this because I need your advice. Should I ask Quinn to prom?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you were dating Finn." I lied

"I broke up with him. I can't date somebody I can't trust, and Finn lied to me. So what do you think?"

"I think you should ask before she realizes that she has a crush on a smurf." I smirked as I said the last part.

"I wouldn't be talking Satan. When's the last time you had a real boyfriend? I have an excellent gaydar because I've been raised by two gay dads, and you're the first on my list besides Quinn of course. I would classify myself as bi probably because my dads told me to love people for who they are, not what gender they are. You're right though, if she's not a lesbian. Thanks bye."

Why is this bugging me? I'm feeling the same as when I see Brittany with Artie. I always thought that feeling was jealousy, but how could I be jealous of Quinn _or_ Rachel? Besides I can't even go to prom with either of them, so why would them going to prom together bother me. I have Dave Karofsky. I'm going to be prom Queen and he'll be prom King.

I looked over to where Quinn was, and to my surprise she wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in the choir room.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**!I'M A HUGE GLEEK!**


	5. Chapter 5

After school I trudged over to the parking lot. When I got to my green Toyota, I dug around in my purse for my keys. I stepped into the car and drove out of the school towards my house.

Eugh, I have nothing to do. My parents are at some stupid art museum to get some millionaires to sign a contract. Brittany is probably at Artie's house feeding him strawberries or some other crap, and Puck is at football practice. All that's left now is Quinn. I just hope the air between us is clear after what happened in the Spanish room with Man Hands and me. I hope she didn't think I was trying to steal the subject of her weird crush… I most definitely do not want Berry. Every time I said that, something weird happened and I feel as if I ate too much… whatever that means.

I drove up to Quinn's house and parked my car by the curb. Then I walked up to the door and rang the bell. No answer, so I decided to just walk in like I always did.

Whoa, what happened here? The room was filled with rose petals scattered on the floor in a trail leading up the stairs. They certainly have upgraded their decorations. I walked up the stairs and followed the trail into Quinn's room and opened the door. A big sign filled the room in front of me saying: WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?

Did Rachel actually take my advice? This was a drastic move…I wonder just how romantic those letters were, cause this is big. There was confetti all around my feet and I tried to shuffle around the room to the other side of the bed.

That was when I heard Quinn yell," I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Those letters, they were beautiful. You are the only one that has ever made me feel so special. I guess you didn't mean it then. Whatever, Ill leave and just forget this ever happened. See you at school, hope you'll have fun going to Prom with Sam." I could tell Rachel she was on the verge of crying when she said this.

Silence.

Rachel suddenly came out from behind the big poster with tears falling down her face.

She looked at me and said simply, "Nice advice." With that she turned and stormed out of the room with small graceful steps.

I walked around the poster over to Quinn. She was sitting in the corner with her eyes swollen and red.

"What the heck is wrong with you? She put herself out there and you totally pushed her away. I'm no lesbian, but from what I read from those letters, you totally want her. Would Finn or Sam ever have done that for you? I don't think so. You really hurt her." I said not bothering to keep the anger out of my voice. I don't even know why I was so angry; I don't even like Berry.

Quinn was staring at me with a strange look. "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. Only Glee Club knows right now." She said in a low voice. I could feel the pain in her voice.

"This is probably what she was doing when she ditched early today." I said while pointing to the roses and poster.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Brittany totally ruined everything. I was perfectly okay with being a closet lesbian." She said.

"It didn't seem that way when I read the last letter you wrote to Rachel."

"How did you read that?"

"I spied on Berry's locker to see who would be insane enough to serenade her with love letters." I said, than added more after seeing the hurt in her eyes. " No offense."

"Bye Santana." Quinn said as she pointed towards the door.

"I have nowhere to go. My parents are at some stupid museum and I'm bored."

"Fine, you can stay for two hours, that's it."

The next day I walked into English to find Rachel making out with Puck. Next period I walked into Math to see Rachel making out with Sam. And in Spanish Rachel was kissing Finn. All this was happening right in front of Quinn. She just sat there staring at her with unspoken pain in her eyes.

I walked into Glee, and sat down in my usual spot in the back row. I sat staring into space until I heard a tiny gasp from beside me where Quinn was. I turned to look where she was faced and I saw Rachel walk in through the door. I could see why she gasped. Rachel was super hot. She strut in rather diva-ishly in a black mini skirt and belly-showing tight red shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. She was wearing knee socks with stilettos. She came right up to the back seat and bent over right in front of Quinn and said in a quiet voice, " I was willing to try, and the offers still open."

Quinn shivered and closed her eyes as if trying to get some dirty image out of her head. Rachel leaned in close and brushed her lips across Quinn's, then pulled back quickly. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"So how am I doing?" She asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea what your talking about." I said.

"I had the perfect idea last night as I was lying awake trying to think of a plan to get Quinn to recognize her sexuality. Jealousy, it's what all the great actresses strive for in their career. Is it working?" She asked again.

"First off, that is Santana- level mean, and I should know because I did that to Puck last year. And second, she is staring at you with a wanting look in her eyes, so I'm pretty sure its working."

That's when she bombarded me. She leaned in and crushed her lips on mine. I struggled in her fierce grip and broke free from the kiss within seconds.

"What the heck was that?"I asked in a low voice as to not attract attention.

"You said she was looking, so I seized the opportunity." She said nonchalantly.

I stood up and walked out of the choir room. I needed to breath for a second so I went to the bathroom.

I was scared. I was scared because even though the kiss meant nothing to Rachel, I feel like it meant something to me. I know this sounds corny, but I felt sparks. What about Brittany? I cant betray her by having feelings for someone else. Wait, I don't have feelings for her, it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything.

Just then I heard somebody walking into the bathroom. I quickly stepped into a stall because I didn't feel like being bothered at the moment. Then I heard the door open and two people came in.

"I don't understand, Quinn, what you said in those letters were beautiful. How could you make all of it up?" Rachel said. I stared out the crack of the stall.

Quinn just said quietly, "I love you Rachel. Since freshman year. I've never had the guts to come out. Did you see what happened to Kurt? So I hid my feelings by going with a couple of guys."

"Why did you get pregnant?" Rachel asked.

"I was scared and confused. I thought that if I put out for some guy, that my sexuality would somehow change. I didn't actually plan on getting pregnant, but our protection broke."She said.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her gently and Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

Something welled up inside me- anger, I realized. I had to look away before I did something stupid.

" Prom?"Rachel asked Quinn.

"Im ready, just stop making out with every guy in the school, especially Santana, I think she liked it."

**SORRY for the long wait! I hope you liked this chapter, more drama is coming… hee hee. I love your reviews. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped out of the stall loudly so the two girls knew I was there. I walked over to the sinks and washed my hands even though I didn't actually go to restroom.

I am such an idiot. How could I ever fall for somebody as annoying as Rachel? When Rachel kissed Q I was so mad, I didn't know what was happening to me.

They stared at me with surprised looks.

"I didn't know you were in here Santana. Did you hear all of that?" Quinn asked.

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded. After I was done washing my hands I whipped around and quickly left the bathroom.

The next day I came to school and the first thing I saw was a poster hanging up in the hall. I stared up at the two girls with tiaras staring back at me. Rachel and Quinn had decided to run for Prom Queen and Queen. The anger that I had yesterday quickly turned into jealousy. I was jealous that Quinn had Rachel and that they were brave enough to come out to the whole school. It just isn't fair!

"Vote for me and Rachel!"Quinn said and handed me a pen with Rachel and Quinn written with hearts all around me.

"Yeah, right."I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I would never vote for them, I'm gonna wins me a crown for Prom. Karofsky and I are gonna kick butt at the dance. With Karofsky as my Beard, were going to rule the school.

"What was that Santana?"Quinn asked as she started to walk away.

"All I have to say, is that if you want to beat me and Karofsky, you best bring it. Besides, who would vote for that dwarf?"I asked pointing at Rachel. I cringed inwardly at the last part. Ever since Rachel kissed me, I had these weird lesbian dreams about me and Rachel. It was as if that kiss stirred some sort of emotion I had only thought I would ever have for Brittany.

Quinn punched me. She _punched_ me!

"Don't call my girl a dwarf ever again!" She huffed as she whipped around and stormed away.

"That's it, you're going down Fabray!"I said. But before I had a chance to beat her stupid little head in, walked by.

I turned and walked towards the choir room.

I walked right up to Rachel and glared her down. But before I could say anything she gasped and said, "Santana, what happened to you? How'd you get a black eye? Are you okay?" She bombarded me with a million questions before I could even get a word in.

"You best tell Fabray to back off or I'm gonna get my dad's baseball bat."

"Quinn did that to you?"Puck said and snickered."Wow Santana, I think you've gone soft."

"Shut up Puckerman." I said, my voice filled with steel daggers.

I turned around to see Quinn standing there. Perfect timing… I leaned over a and placed a fierce kiss on Rachel's lips. I heard Quinn gasp. It's working perfectly, except this is really scary. I didn't want to stop kissing her and was dissapointed when she pushed away with a horrified look on her face.

I turned around and got in Quinn's face."Don't mess with me Quinn, I play dirty." With that I wipped around and stormed out of the room.

I decided I didn't want to humiliate myself, so I ditched. I mean, Im Santana Lopez, I have to keep everybody in place, and I cant do that if I have a freaking black eye. I went to the dress shop instead of my house. I needed a dress that would make everybody even more jealous than they already are of me. Somewhere in the back of my head a voice said, _especially_ _Rachel_, but I decided to ignore it.

I decided on a beautiful red satin dress. To bad Karofsky's gay, I thought, he would be all over me if he was straight. I decided to go home and wait until school got out so I could hang Brittany.

When I got home somebody was waiting for me…

**Sorry for the long wait. Please review! I love the insight you guys give me on my Fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7

"What are _you_ doing here Quinn?" I asked her, my voice dripping with annoyance.

"I know." She replied simply.

"What?"I asked confused.

"You're gay. You're full out lesbo and you're hitting on my girl."

"You better watch what you say to me. How dare you accuse me of being a lesbian! What the heck even gave you that idea?"

"I don't know if you know this, but how loyal do you think your BFF is? Do you know what she tells me about you? I don't care if you're a lesbian, but you better stay away from my girl, or else."

I can't believe Brittany did this to me. Now that Quinn knows, she could use me. Blackmail is my thing, why am I the one being blackmailed now?

"Or else what Fish Face?"

"I'll out you. I can be very low when it comes to my love life. I don't like it when people mess with the one I love and mess up everything I did to finally go out with Rachel. Besides she would never go for you… not after the way you have treated her all these years."

"I didn't kiss Rachel because I liked her," At least part of that was true, I do like her but that isn't the reason I kissed her."I did it to get even with you."

Something changed in her expressions. Her voice softened as she said, "I know it's hard for you to be in the closet for so long, trust me I know from experience, but you can't have Rachel. I have wanted Rachel for a long, long time."

"You don't know anything!" I screamed and walked inside my house and slammed the door in her face. I turned and slid down the door while tears silently streamed down my face.

Why does everything have to be so complicated? I try to have feelings for Puck, and whenever I'm making out with him all I see is Rachel staring down at me with those milky brown eyes. It used to be Brittany, but now all I can think of is Rachel. Oh man, I'm in trouble deep; I don't even call Rachel names any more. Maybe Puck was right, maybe I am turning soft. I can't deal with this anymore… as soon as get out of Lima, I'm joining a Lesbian Colony.

I got up and walked over to my computer. I had a perfect idea. Since I cant express my true feelings by talking, I'll sing it what I feel. I'll pick a song and sing it to Rachel for Sectionals…I think I'll be ready to come out by then.

I got on Google and typed in: _Forbidden love songs_. The perfect song popped out on the page.

I'm going to sing _Love story_, by Taylor Swift.

**Sorry for the wait. I love your reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the awesome reviews! PASTA! Sorry about that, its just that pasta is so good… okay, enough rambling, I hope you like this next chapter.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air_

__I sang in front of my family hoping for some helpful insight. When I told Mr. Shue about my idea for Love Story he said it was a great idea and told me to practice it and perform it to the Glee Club on Monday.

_See the lights  
>See the party, the ball gowns<br>I see you make your way through the crowd  
>And say hello, little did I know<em>

On Monday I would come out to the Glee Club. Not directly, but indirectly. Im going to sing the song to Rachel… If sombody says one mean word about me being gay, I'll punch their ugly faces. _  
><em> 

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the staircase  
>Begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

As I sang this part my parents started to silently giggle at each other as if they were laughing at some sort of inside joke.__

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

Now the giggling had gotten louder and was really starting to bug me.__

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<br>So close your eyes  
>Escape this town for a little while<em>

"What the heck are you two giggling about like a couple of freaking hyenas?" I demanded.

My mom replied looking serious now, "You've never picked a love song to sing… something tells me you have a crush on someone, probably someone in Glee considering you're going to sing it to the Club tomorrow."

"What the heck are you talking about? I don't have a crush on anybody in Glee, I'm the only one there who's not a complete loser."I replied.

"What about Brittany, I thought she was you're best friend? Now that I think about it, you haven't hung out with her in a while… are you guys fighting?" Mom asked.

"No mom," I sighed. "Were not fighting, she's just busy with school and her knew show:_ Fondue for Two._" I lied. Truth is, I've been so distracted with my new feelings for Rachel that I barely even think about my best friend anymore. Just then my Dad saved me from having a huge conversation with my mom and told her to quit bugging me. I shot him a grateful look.

"You did great San." He said as he guided my mom with him up to their room. "Keep up the good work and continue practicing. You'll do great at Sectionals."

As soon as they were gone I dropped to the couch with a sigh. I hate all of this drama, why cant I stop being such a wuss, and just tell somebody!

…OoO…

I walked up to the porch and knocked on the door before my nerves got the better of me.

Earlier today I chickened out on singing to Rachel and told I needed one more day to practice. Now I have decided to act on these feelings for Rachel. I'm currently standing on Rachel's porch feeling as if I'm going to barf.

A tall man with short dark curls opened the door and for a second I thought I got the wrong house (which gave me relief) until I realized that Rachel had two dads. This guy standing in front of me looks nothing like Rachel, so it's probably not her birth dad.

He looked at me for a moment then said, "Are you one of Rachel's friend"

Huh, am I? "Um, yeah, is she here?"

"Come on in. She's upstairs, just go up and knock."

"Thank you ."

"Sure."

I walked slowly up to her room as I thought of what I was going to say to her. Her room wasn't hard to find. The door was covered with gold stars and a couple pictures of her and Quinn. I walked right up to the door, contemplating on whether or not to knock.

Apparently she heard me because she said, "Daddy? Dad?"

"No, it's Santana."

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too."

"Sorry, come in. It's just that you've never been here before, and you kind of hate me."

I walked into her room and gasped as soon as was in.

"Do you like my trophies?" She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

I looked around at all of her room. There were singing trophies and ballet trophies plastered all throughout the room, on her dresser, shelves, and trophy cases.

"Rachel," I said, "You're a Beast." I said in amazement.

"I assume that's a good thing, so thank you." She said. "So, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

I stared at the bed avoiding Rachel's gaze. She gestured for me to sit on her bed next to her. I stopped myself from skipping over to her bed in excitement of sitting on her bed… did I really just think that… weird. I forced myself to walk to her bed slowly as if I didn't care at all that I was about to sit on my crushes bed with her.

"I need to tell you something." I said and stared straight into her eyes.

"Is something wrong Santana?" The concern in her eyes was so cute that the next thing I did surprised even me.

… **To be continued where left off.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Crap!" I said. "Sorry Rachel that just slipped."

"Y-you just kissed me Santana." She gasped in shock.

"Thank you Captain Obvious…er, I really am sorry, you were looking at me with that concerned face and I just couldn't resist."

The next thing I knew Rachel was leaning in with her lips perked. I stared at her with confusion but didn't protest. Our kiss was gentle at first, than it turned to something more passionate. Rachel started to pull away but I slipped my arms around her waist to keep her from moving away. Finally she found a way out of my arms and gasped for air.

"Santana, stop I can't do this… not when Quinn is my girlfriend."

"Dump her." I suggested. I knew she wouldn't go for it, but I had to try to get with her, otherwise I'd regret it.

"I can't do that to her… especially since it was so hard for her to come out in the first place. I tried so hard to get her to be my girlfriend… even to go for prom queen with me! I can't give that all up for one kiss."

That hurt. How could one person make me feel this bad? Even when Brittany chose Artie over me it didn't hurt this bad.

I stood up and walked to the door way, "Well, later Manhands. I guess that kiss didn't feel nearly as good to you as it felt to me." I shrugged trying not to look upset. I'm Santana freaking Lopez, I'll just have to do this the hard way.

…OoO…

I got up this morning and brushed my teeth extra clean today. If I was going to pull a Rachel, I would have to look extremely hot (not that I'm already not). I walked over to my shower and turned it to the hottest temperature, than went to the drawer to get my flat iron and heat it up. I walked back to the shower and got in scrubbing carefully to make sure I was literally sparkling of cleanness. Next I got out and pulled a cute blue tank on and tight black skinny jeans on with my favorite pair of heels. Then I blow dried my hair and straightened it to perfection. I pulled some of my hair back with a bobby pin then went to the dresser to put on some make- up. I put on bronze foundation, very light blush, lip gloss, and smoky eye shadow. I got up and checked myself in the mirror and decided phase one of_ Let Rachel have a taste of her own medicine- plan_ was complete.

As I walked into school about a half an hour later all eyes were on me. Since my Berry- crush, I've been noticing where she hangs out, so I walked over to the quad and saw her sitting with Quinn laughing at something funny she had said. I looked around to see if there was any guy decent enough to kiss… the selection sucked but I had no choice. I walked over to Puck and began to make out with him. He let out I surprised gasp but didn't protest. I opened my eyes for a second to see if my plan, well rather if _Rachel's plan_ had worked. To my pleasure she had her eyes locked on me and Puck with a hurt expression as if I was the bad guy. She's the one that chose Quinn over me! Just then Puck pulled back.

"Wow I was wrong Santana you're back, and crazy hot too." I just looked at him with a disgusted look (careful to hide the look from Rachel). He stared at me with a confused expression because his walnut sized brain couldn't comprehend that I had just used him.

I then got up with a pleased and devilish smile and walked over to my first period class. Fortunately Rachel was in that class with me, so my plan could go on undisturbed. Aw, perfect, Finn was in this class with me so I walked over to him and decided to talk to him before kissing him (only because Finn wont kiss me if I don't show interest in him first, he's not smart but he knows when someone is using him). It killed me to talk to him without calling him a freakishly tall alien, or Finnocence.

"Hey Finn, what's up?" I said, trying hard not to gag.

"Why are you suddenly now interested in talking to me Santana?" He said, but I was pleased to see a gleam in his eyes as he said that.

"Well since you're the new King of the school with you being quarterback and all, I thought it would be good to get to know you better." He nodded and I tried not to snicker at how gullible he was. You'd think that years of him knowing me he'd know that I never stayed with a guy long enough to get to know him, ha!

"Well, what do you want to know?"

I gave him my most seductive smile and leaned in to firmly kiss right in front of Rachel. I could feel Rachel's glare burning through my back. It's working I thought deliciously. The only problem was it was hard to kiss Finn. I don't know what Rachel ever saw in him, but he sucks at kissing even more than I thought he would. When I finally pulled away, Finn was looking at me confused, which quickly turned into a goofy grin that was hard not to smack off his face.

I faked a smile and said, "Well, that's a start."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same, I kissed boy after boy and received hard glares from Rachel in return.

To be continued…

**Sorry for the long wait… my sister had lots of softball games I had to go to. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter cause there will be more coming soon! Reviews are love! **


	10. Chapter 10

The day just kept getting better! I had managed to use Berry's plan to thoroughly annoy her. I am not quite sure why she is mad at me considering she's the one that said no to me, but still I'm glad it's working. By fourth period, Glee Club, she was watching me constantly and I think it was beginning to annoy Quinn as well. I also had managed to make out with nine guys by fourth period.

"Santana, have you practiced your song yet?" Mr. Shue asked waking me from my victorious thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I have practiced it." I said.

"Would you like to sing it for us?"  
>"Sure, just give me a minute to go get my music. I left my sheet music in my car."<p>

I walked out of the classroom only to be ambushed from the back. One hand clamped over my mouth and the other fitted firmly around my eyes. I started struggling but whoever it was had a pretty tight grip on me. The person pulled me into the janitors closet and locked the door behind us. As soon as we got in there I started to bite their hand and they pulled back immediately. I whipped around to see who had kidnapped me. There, Quinn was standing with a crazed look on her face.

"What the heck Quinn? Are you crazy, you can't just me pull into a closet, you terrorist!"

She seemed to have calmed down now and was staring at me suddenly composed. The calm look scared me more than her crazy look.

She leaned in and said, "Quit the funny business Satan. You're just going to embarrass yourself. Don't you know she doesn't really like you, but she_ is _a good actress."

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Santa Clause, who do you think, stupid? Rachel." She sneered.

My fist was so fast to her jaw that she didn't even see it coming. She lay sprawled on the ground dazed for a second before pulling herself up and getting up in my face. She shoved me hard against the wall, then grabbed my hair and pulled me to the ground. I was furious. I sprang up kicked at her shin. She dodged it and aimed a punch at my gut. I coughed as the air left my lungs. She saw I wasn't moving so she let her defenses fall and in that split second my elbow met her nose. That was it; I knew the fight was over. Quinn lay on the ground shaking in sobs.

"That'll teach you to call me stupid, Quintastrophe." I nearly whispered.

I left her there in pain to go get my sheet music. What did I care if she broke or sprained her nose? It was her fault for messing with me in the first place. I found myself so mad that I was pulling my hair out. How dare Quinn ambush me like that! I got to my car and grabbed my music then stormed back to the choir room. When I got there everybody was crowded around someone. I pushed my way through muttering, "move it". There in the middle of the crowd was Quinn holding her nose and breathing heavily.

I glared at her in disgust. How dare she show her face around me again today after how she insulted me like that!

"How'd it happen?" asked .

Quinn answered feebly, "I tripped and fell down the stairs on my way to the bathroom."

"That's not how it happ-" I started but was interrupted by a glaring Rachel Berry.

"- Don't go on insulting her like you usually do, she is obviously in pain." She said as she reached for Quinn to help her to the Nurse's office. "Yeah, we know, you like to "keep it real", but she doesn't need you to bother her at a time like this."

"Wow, she cares about someone other than herself!" Mercedes said in the background.

…OoO…

Quinn's POV

The pain of Santana's fist on my nose was almost too much to bear. I could have passed out if it weren't for a little image of Rachel in my mind telling me not to give in to the pain. So I lay there waiting for Santana walked out of the closet. Then I trudged back to the choir room trying to think of a perfect excuse for my injured nose. Think, think, think… I could say I fell down the stairs. They would believe me right? When I finally made it to the room, I heard gasps coming from everybody there. They all rushed by my side bombarding me with questions. I tried to drown them out and focus on one in particular.

Rachel's shrill voice rang through my ears, "Honey, Sweetie, are you okay? We need to take you to the nurse!"

"Yes Baby, I'm okay, but I think I do need to go to the nurse." I said.

Before we could leave Santana came to the front of the crowd glaring at me. I didn't mean to get in a fight with her; she just attacked me. All I wanted to do was get my point across. As much as I hate to admit it, Santana scared me. She had a wild look in her eyes as if me calling her stupid had little to do with the attack, and I bet it didn't.

"How'd it happen?" said interrupting my thoughts.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs on my way to the bathroom." I said.

Santana tried to tell what really happened, but Rachel interrupted her with a heartfelt speech. I felt bad at the way she defended me so readily considering it was partially my fault for pulling Lopez into the closet in the first place.

As Rachel finished the speech she put her arm around me and helped me to the nurse. Though I did feel bad, it was nice to see the shocked/offended look on Santana's face as Rachel finished scolding her. I don't know why Satan always wants my girl nowadays, but it really is starting to annoy me. It also annoys me when whatever Santana was doing was obviously working, because I found it hard to talk to my girlfriend when she was staring at Santana the whole time. It was like Santana had the need to kiss everybody in the whole freaking school. Heck, I had a hard time keeping my eyes away from her!

"Oh my gosh, that must have been a hard fall. Do you think your nose is broken?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"It feels like it's broken. I even ruined my favorite shirt with all of the blood!" I whined. I love it when Rachel gets that motherly instinct kicking in. Her face is adorable when she's concerned.

"Oh, you're so …you." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Gee thanks." I said. "That's comforting."

"No silly, I mean you're worried about your shirt when your nose may as well be broken."

"Yeah well, my clothes are my life, apart from you of course. I gotta keep my image up." I gave her my best cheerleading smile.

Suddenly her expression turned sad. Almost… worried.

"What is it Baby?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

She looked away from me and said, "I'm keeping you from it, huh?"

"Keeping me from what"

"From popularity, from your "image"."

I pulled her into a tight bear hug. "You know what I care about even more than my image?"

"What?"

"You."

…OoO…

Rachel drove me home from the doctor's office. Turns out my nose is just sprain, so it will only take about three to four days for it to heal, just in time for Prom. When we got to my house and I asked her inside, she had a distant look in her eyes and told me her dads wanted her to be home early tonight. At first I was suspicious, then I shook it off because I knew I was lucky to even have her as my girlfriend. She could so easily ditch me for Finn or Puck even. I've decided I'm not going to be one of those clingy girlfriends that needs to know their companion's every move. I trust her.

Right now all I need to do is focus on getting better. The doctor said I should rest for a while and ice my nose so the swelling would go down, so that's exactly what I did.

**So sorry for the long wait again… I'm just trying to figure out where this story is going. Suggestions and reviews are great! I hope you liked the twist in the story when I added Quinn's POV—tell me if you would like me to try that again and with which main character. Reviews are love! **


	11. Chapter 11

Santana's pov

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Hey Puck, its Santana."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could take me to sectionals tomorrow. My car broke down today and it wont be fixed until next week."

"Sure I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow morning… it's a long drive to Canton City.'

"Thanks."

"No problem. See ya later."

"Bye."

…oOo…

I decided to walk over to Brittany's house considering I hadn't seen her in a while and even though I had this conflicting thing with Rachel didn't mean I couldn't make time for my best friend.

"Hi Britt." I said as I gave her a quick hug. She pulled back before I had the chance to let go of her.

"Whats wrong Brittany?"

"Why don't you come see me anymore? I only see you in Glee now and even then you never look at me or pay attention to me. Is it because you got a solo… am I not good enough for you because I've never gotten a solo?"

"No hun, you're great I've just been dealing with some things lately and I haven't been paying attention to the more important things in my life (this was a bit of a lie because Rachel _is_ one of the most important people of my life as much as I hate to admit it.)."

"Alright, if youre sure?"

"I am sure."

We went up to Brittany's room and sat down on her bed. I was a little confused when I saw a video camera pointed towards us that was hooked up to her laptop.

"Britt wha-"

I was cut off by the obnoxious song coming from her stereo:

"Fondue for two"

The song was made up of this phrase being repeated about five times. Realization came to me as the song played. I stared at Brittany alarmingly and she smiled brightly back at me.


	12. Chapter 12

I was live on the internet where anyone could see us. What if she outs me to the whole world?

"Hello internet, it's me Brittany and this is Fondue for Two. This week I have a very special guest with me. Her name is Santana." She said pointing at me. I wanted to run or hide from the camera because at any second Brittany could tell my secret to the whole world. I guess I couldn't be mad at her if she did, considering she probably barely even knows what the internet is and who goes on it (which is pretty much _everybody_).

"Santana has been my bestest friend since 7th grade. So this week's episode of Fondue for Two has something really special planned. Tomorrow is Sectionals for our Glee Club also known as New Directions. Whoooo!"Brittany cheers. "And I was wondering if Santana could give us a little prevue of her solo? Do you think you could help me get Santana to sing for us?" Brittany said, addressing the audience.

I just sat there relieved for a couple of seconds before realizing that Brittany was sitting there waiting for the audience to try to get me to sing. Little did she know, this was a internet video and that we couldn't actually hear our audience. I decided to start singing before Brit made too much of an idiot out of herself.

Brit sat there giggling throughout most of the song. She seemed really happy that I was there. At the end she took my hand in hers and said, "Aww that was so sweet. We are so gonna win tomorrow! Anyways, since I broke up with Artie last week Ive been thinking… about us." She said while still on air. I started to panic seeing already how this was going to unfold. "Remember that promise I made to you that if I ever broke it off with Artie that I would totally go out with y-" I cut her off short by doing the only thing I could think of…I tickled her. She was scrambling and laughing and as soon as I stopped tickling her I was off her bed and speeding towards the video camera.

"Alright, that's all for this weeks Fondue for Two. Now get your fat butts off your couch and go take a jog before gets overrun by a bunch of obese pigs."

With that I turned off the camera and walked back towards the bed with a relieved sigh.

"Why'd ya do that San?"

"I didn't want anybody to know my secret!"

"I'm sorry, I thought that you'd be excited…I didn't mean to make you upset."

I turned to look at her. I guess I really looked angry because the tears in her eyes were threatening to spill over. I walked towards her in sympathy and gave her a big hug.

"Do you still want to go out with me?'

I looked into her eyes knowing it would be wrong to say yes considering I had moved onto to liking someone else a while ago. But she looked so innocent and I just couldn't bear the hopeful look in my best friend's eyes.

"Yes." I cringed and in head I saw Rachels beautiful eyes staring at me with a deep sadness. Then I was angry…what right did she have to be sad for? She was the one that rejected me…for _Quinn_! Who in their right mind would choose that whiney rich brat over me? I mean I know I can be a little mean sometimes (okay maybe that's a little bit of a stretch), but still, im Santana freaking Lopez!

"Awesome! How about Breadstix right after sectionals tomorrow?"

"That sounds perfect." I said pushing away the feelings of guilt and anger.

…OoO…

I stood behind the curtain; my heart pounding. The curtains slowly opened and the spotlight gleamed brightly in my eyes. I scanned the auditorium to and saw the HUGE crowd all staring expectantly right at me. I took a deep breath and started to sing softly at first and then my voice grew louder as I thought of my inspiration.

I glanced quickly over to my right to see Rachel standing off to the side smiling and swaying to the song. I'd originally planned to sing it to her but now with the stuff going on with Brittany I'd be content with quick glances now and then. When the song came to its conclusion the crowd roared and gave a standing ovation. I turned and quickly marched off the stage. Everybody, including Quinn, came to give me a big group hug and then we all shuffled out onto the stage to hear the results.

"In third place we have… The Musical Slurs!" We all clapped and stood there nervously.

"And in first place we have … New Directions!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: The story may have a change in pairing throughout the story. The story may turn out to be a Pezberry, Quinchel, Quintana, or Faberry…you'll just have to read and find out. Hee hee, I love a mystery! **

**Hi guys, I'm sorry this story is taking me so long to write,its just that school is taking up all my time. Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews. Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Glee except for this story plot. **

"Hey Brittany." I said when we were seated at our table. Everybody was so excited after we won sectionals. Especially Brittany although I'm not sure if she fully understands what's going on.

"Hi Santana, you look as pretty as a unicorn." She said with a huge smile on her face. _Guilt_. Why am I doing this to such an innocent girl? I'm just gonna end up breaking her heart.

"Thank you. So how have you been lately?" I said trying to start the conversation.

"I've been alright. Although I've been kind of lonely since you stopped hanging out with me but that's okay because I still had Lord Tubbington."

"Again I'm really sorry I just had a lot to deal with. I was an emotional wreck. Heck, I still am."

"Was it because of me and Artie?"

"No sweetie it wasn't because of you guys." I only wish it were that easy. "Why did you guys break it off anyways?"

"Artie called me stupid. He was the only person who had never called me that until last week." I saw as the tears came to her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? How could that freak even think someone as awesome as you could be stupid?"

Her lips curled up a little as I said this.

The waiter came and I ordered the lasagna and Brit ordered the pancakes. Huh, who knew Breadstix had pancakes, especially for dinner? We talked a little until our food came and then we just sat in comfortable silence while we ate.

"Waiter, can we get the bill?"

"Sure I'll be right there."

Brittany started to reach for her wallet.

"No Britt I can pay." I figured it was the least I could because of the unpleasant events that were bound to happen tonight.

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem."

…OoO…

Rachel's POV

"Hey babe," I said to Quinn. "Do you want to snuggle?" Where the hell did that come from…Who am I, Barney?

"Sure baby, hold on a sec while I fix the settings on my laptop. The stupid screen froze while I was working on my website so I had to shut it down and all my work was trashed. To top that off, my icons got all screwed up."

Since when is Quinn a nerd?

"Okay well hurry up I'm getting cold."

"Alright, alright I'm done." She said then got up from the floor and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck on the couch.

"You want to watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Nah, Id rather do something else." She said in a sneaky voice while she pulled her head back and drew out a long gentle kiss.

"Mmmmhh."

We've been doing this a lot lately, but when ever we do all I can think about is Santana. I don't know why but I just keep seeing those sharp eyes staring into mine whenever I kiss Quinn.

…OoO…

(Brittany's porch)

We just stood there in awkward silence. All of the sudden Britt's moving her head forward slowly just like in the movies. Crap, its now or never.

"Britt."

She stopped suddenly and stared at me with those big innocent eyes. Oh why did I have to do this to her?

"Listen, you're an awesome friend, but that's it. I just want to be friends with you."

She looked at me confused for a second and then realization hit her.

"Are you not a Lebanese anymore, San?" Or at least I thought it did.

"I am. It's just that I don't want to ruin our friendship. Is it all right if we just stay besties?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No hun, I had an awesome time. I- I have feelings for someone else." I stuttered not quite sure how Brit would react to this new information.

"Oh." She didn't look surprised, which worried me. Was it obvious? "Is it Rachel? You spend so much time staring at her…just like you used to do to me."

"Yes it's Rachel. I'm sorry it's just that you and Artie were together when it happened and frankly I didn't think you two were ever going to break- up."

"It's alright, I understand. It's kind of like Quinn sleeping with Puck. She did it before she was with Rachel."

"Exactly." I said. "Thank you for understanding."

…OoO…

Quinn's POV

**Hey babe. Cum over 2 my house at 7 pm. Got a surprise 4 u :) -Q**

**Sure. Cant wait 2 c wat it is! ;) - R**

**C ya then. –Q**

Lately I've been seeing that Rachel has been pulling away from me. For example when were out to dinner she'll space out when I'm talking to her, she didn't use to do that. Despite the fact that Rachel loves the sound of her own voice, she is actually a very good listener. Now I'm lucky if she even responds in full sentences in our (one-sided) conversations. It's as if she's not even there, but in her own little world.

I feel as if I'm losing her, so to keep this from happening I invited her over to eat dinner that I cooked and then I'm going to take her to the park where my parents and I used to go at night to star gaze. I've been keeping up with the weather channel lately so when I heard about the meteor shower I jumped at the opportunity to share my love of astronomy with my girlfriend.

I already set up everything for dinner. I made my favorite food- baked macaroni and cheese with Caesar salad. I also left out the ingredients for a mango smoothie for dessert. This date was going to be the best date ever.

And back to the star thing, I know this is really cliché, but I bought a star for Rachel. I know stars are kind of her thing and I really want to show her how much I love her.

_Ding Dong _

The doorbell sounded. I blinked out of the mini trance I had been in and walked nervously to the door. I pulled the door open and gasped. There she stood, the most perfect, beautiful angel in the whole world. Rachel had gone all out tonight. She wore a stunning long, gold, shimmery, strapless dress with gorgeous diamond earrings. I suddenly felt very under- dressed. All I had on was a tight black skirt with a purple tank top and purple sandals.

"Rachel, you look absolutely beautiful! Oh my gosh, come in and wait in the living room while I put something better looking on."

I stepped backwards into the house to give her space to step in but she pulled me back.

"You look perfect." She said. Then she pulled me into a tentative kiss. I pulled our bodies together deepening the kiss not caring who saw us. When we pulled back I had a huge grin on my face and Rachel took my hand in hers and pulled me into the house.I led Rachel into the dining room where I had placed the food and the tall fancy candles.

"You did this? It smells so amazing." She said.

"Thank you. You were my inspiration." I blushed as I said this. Something flashed I her eyes as I said this, though I couldn't place what the emotion was. Love? Guilt? Surprise?

I pulled her chair out and motioned for her to sit.

"Bon appetite. Dig in, I hope you enjoy it. By the way the surprise starts _after_ dinner." I said.

**Sorry, I know you guys probably hate me for taking so long in between updates. Currently my mom is making tacos and its things like that that keep me from writing. Curse the delicious smell of tacos! Anyways I love when you guys give me advice so please review. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed, you guys are super awesome! See ya next chapter **


End file.
